


Morning Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of love with Chloe, Max thinks over what they are now. [kind of AU-ish? Some angst.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Max slowly opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to the dim light. Slowly lifting herself up, Max glanced down at the unfamiliar bed beneath her, and the memories from last night suddenly crashed into her mind.

Chloe and her.

The two of them had gone to one of Chloe's favorite bars in Seattle…She recalled they'd taken a few drinks, not enough to get wasted, but enough for the two of them to confess their feelings. And then…Max squinted, pressing one hand to her temple, trying to remember more details. They'd taken a cab back to Chloe's apartment a few streets away.

What happened in between the car and the door was a blur, but she did recall her lips against Chloe's, Chloe's hand fumbling for the doorknob, the two of them staggering into the apartment, clothes flying.

_Right…and now we're here._

Glancing to her left, Max saw Chloe sleeping peacefully next to her, completely naked, the blanket coming only up to her waist. Suddenly remembering that she too was completely unclothed, Max carefully pulled the blanket up over Chloe, covering her up before gently getting off the bed.

Glancing around, Max spotted Chloe's flannel on the floor. She hesitated for a second, but then picked it up and held it in her hands for a moment, remembering how she'd fumbled at the buttons on it last night, how Chloe had whispered, " _Let me_."

Shaking her head, Max pulled the flannel on—the sleeves were slightly too long—and quietly left Chloe's bedroom. She carefully stepped over their winter coats lying on the ground, recalling Chloe's hands roughly ripping the coat off of her shoulders before she'd leaned in and pressed her lips against Max's bare neck.

Taking a shaky breath, Max headed to the kitchen and spotted Chloe's coffee maker.  _I could really use something to wake me up right now._

After the coffee maker started up, Max stood near the countertop, holding her face in her hands. Breathing in and out, Max tried to think about what had happened. It's not like she regretted it—she'd loved every second of Chloe touching her, of Chloe kissing her, of Chloe moaning her name…

Max gritted her teeth. The past several months of being with Chloe had been…difficult. She'd never been sure about what her relationship was with Chloe—she'd seen more than once Chloe leave a bar with a guy, or a girl, on her arm, while she was left to pay the tab. That had irritated her to no end. Chloe just ditching her for someone else, literally in front of her. Like she didn't matter.

Max took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding of her heart.  _Chloe probably thinks last night was some one time thing._

_And I hate that._

This was the result of being friends with someone who was restless, who could never stay still, or committed to anything. Max knew what she wanted; she'd technically gotten it last night. But it wasn't the same…Max knew Chloe probably didn't feel the same way about her. Max was just…a friend.

Her heart twisted at the thought, and Max looked up to see that the coffee was ready. Pulling open several of the cabinets, Max found a mug and poured the coffee into it, feeling the warm heat from the drink heat her face. She brought the coffee carefully to her lips, closing her eyes as she tried to remember how much Chloe had desired her last night, and just how  _good_  that had felt. But another part of her hated that she felt that way.

Taking a small sip of the bitter, scalding coffee, Max enjoyed the soft burn it left on her lips and the acrid taste it left on her tongue—she silently hoped it would burn away the memory of the way Chloe had so hungrily kissed her last night, burn away the memory of Chloe's lips on hers, burn away the taste of Chloe's tongue…

As much as she hated the feeling, Max could feel her heart aching. She wanted so much more between her and Chloe, but she knew that was impossible. Looking down at the mug in her hands, Max gently swirled the coffee inside it, watching it lap up around the inner surface. She sighed, and watched her breath cause ripples in her coffee. There wouldn't be anything more between her and Chloe.

Max was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear Chloe coming into the kitchen as well, yawning, wearing nothing but a black bra and gray boxers.

"Hey," Chloe said sleepily, coming behind her and wrapping her arms around Max's waist, her chin on Max's shoulder.

Max stiffened, and she said nothing, glancing away.

Chloe noticed her silence, and her hold around Max tightened.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe asked quietly, gently turning Max around to face her, her arms still around Max's waist. Max didn't meet her eye, instead tightening her grip around the mug in her hands.

"Max?" A slight hint of fear and worry crept into Chloe's voice, and Max's heart felt another pang of guilt.  _Damn you, Chloe._

"I'm fine," Max muttered, moving out of Chloe's embrace and to the living room, putting her coffee on the small coffee table. Max noticed in the glass of the table her own reflection; she saw the love-bites Chloe had left on her neck and along her collarbone. Scowling at the reminder of last night, Max sat on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she tried to hold herself together.  _Just…a one-time thing._

Chloe had followed her, looking uncertain and somewhat anxious. After a moment, she sat down on the couch as well, though she put a certain amount of distance between the two of them.

There was a moment of silence where neither looked at the other, until Chloe finally said something.

"So, about last night," she said slowly, and Max tried to resist scowling, tried to resist the bitter feelings in her heart.  _She's going to say that was a one-time thing. And I'll get crushed. Again._

Before Chloe could continue, Max interrupted.  _I'll just do it myself._

"I know, Chloe," she said, her tone harsh. "To you it was just a one-time thing. I get it." Though she hadn't meant to, bitterness layered her words, and Chloe flinched. Max stood up then, making her way back to Chloe's room to pick up her discarded things, planning to leave.

"No, it wasn't," Chloe breathed, and she immediately got up, grabbing onto Max's arm and stopping her in her tracks.

"Is that what you thought it was?" Chloe asked, and though Max wasn't looking at Chloe's face, another stab of pain pierced her heart—Chloe sounded so  _vulnerable._

"It's what you always do, Chloe," Max whispered, unable to look at Chloe. "You pick up a guy or a girl at a bar and then you just leave me there," she said, trying to control her breathing as she felt her chest constrict, the threat of tears imminent.

"I don't want you to leave now," Chloe said softly, and Max turned then, her heart unable to take the pain any longer. The way Chloe was looking at her; Chloe looked so vulnerable, so scared, so lost.

"I didn't think you wanted me," Chloe continued in that same, almost broken voice, and Max let herself be wrapped in Chloe's arms, and she buried her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, inhaling that familiar scent of smoke—and the ocean. "So I just," Chloe swallowed, "I tried to find ways to keep my mind off of you."

Unable to respond, Max just tightened her hold around Chloe's torso.

"I've always wanted you," Max murmured, looking up into Chloe's blue eyes.

Once their eyes met, Chloe glanced down at Max's lips, and then glanced back up, silently asking.

Max reached her hands up and held Chloe's face in her hands for a moment, before she tilted her head up, their lips meeting—Chloe's lips were warm and needy, and Max felt Chloe's hands pulling at the collar of her flannel, trying to bring them closer—

They broke apart for a split second, and Chloe took that opportunity to leave a few more love bites on Max's neck, and Max took that chance to wrap her arms around Chloe again, to bring the warmth of Chloe's body closer to hers. "I like it when you wear my clothes," Chloe mumbled against Max's skin, and Max shivered, her hands gently scraping against Chloe's bare back.

"Bedroom. Now," Max said breathlessly, pulling away and grabbing Chloe's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I'd been thinking of for a while. Thought I'd finally post it lol.


End file.
